Tú eres mi pecado
by Shatiossaka
Summary: Len y Rin se dan cuenta demasiado pronto que tienen prohibido quererse de la forma en la que lo hacen. Encuentran la excusa perfecta para separarse y enterrar sus sentimientos. Seis años después tendrán que reaprender a convivir juntos pero, ¿cuántos hoyos tendrán que esquivar para evitar caer en el agujero de sus emociones? Incesto. Yuri. Shounen-ai.
1. Criaturas

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Vocaloid es de Yamaha Corporation._

* * *

Era otoño. Las hojas cubrían el suelo, otorgándole una hermosa pasarela de colores que oscilaban desde el marrón hasta el ocre, pasando por granate, rojo, naranja e incluso algún que otro verde. Atardecía. Las madres salían a las puertas de sus casas cubiertas ya con un abrigo de piel para informar a sus hijos que era hora de volver a casa. Los niños contestaban con un escueto "ahora voy, mamá", desobedeciendo al instante esa orden, aprovechando hasta el último rayo de sol para jugar con sus amigos. Usualmente, las niñas jugaban a la rayuela en sus ya desgastadas marcas de carbón y con las piedras que le habían dado suerte el día anterior.

Le tocaba el turno a Rin, quien con despreocupación y angustia al mismo tiempo, se dijo que soportaría cualquier reprimenda de su madre con tal de hacer los últimos saltos. Estaba a casi un metro de distancia del número uno. Miró fijamente al siete, sabiendo que ese sería un récord tanto personal como entre las chicas del barrio.

-Por favor, Rina, tengo que quitarle la cara de tonta a esa niñata nueva. –Le susurró a su piedra de la suerte por cuatro días.

Con niñata nueva se refería a Miku, hija de los riquísimos duques de Hatsune, los cuales habían decidido instalarse en la tranquila zona de Asmodin menos de una semana atrás. Rin nunca había hablado con ella, pero la odiaba con todo su pequeño ser. El por qué era la envidia. Siempre había sido ella la chica más guapa y con la que hablaban todos los chicos, pero desde que apareció la pequeña con las coletas la atención había recaído sobre ella debido a la novedad. No solía mudarse mucha gente, por lo tanto allí vivían los de siempre.

Su madre tenía un gran grupo de amigas y una vez al mes se reunían en casa de alguna para tomar el té de la tarde. Quedaba implícito que estaba prohibido llevar acompañante ya que indagarían en la vida de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la nobleza.

De su padre hacía mucho que no sabía nada. Su mellizo y ella habían tenido que lidiar con el divorcio de sus padres cuando apenas sabían caminar y por algún motivo había sido su madre quien se hizo con la custodia de ambos. Solo sabía que su padre era algún tipo de noble con gran influencia y por eso apenas lo veían cada mes, precisamente cuando su madre se reunía con sus amigas.

Unos días atrás los vecinos habían organizado un banquete en honor a los nuevos residentes y fue ahí que la vio por primera vez. A ella y a su hermano mayor, Mikuo. Se mantuvo casi toda la celebración pegada a su hermano, hasta que Akaito había decidido que ya había soportado suficiente la curiosidad y fue a presentarse. Le siguió su primo, Kaito. Kaito era un niño muy amable. Rin siempre lo vio como su Príncipe Azul. Se había enamorado de él en la primera sonrisa que le mostró al sorprenderse ambos en el mismo sitio mientras jugaban al escondite. Kaito era suyo. No le parecía justo que le sonriera a aquella chica y ella le devolviera el gesto tímidamente. Cuando se acercó al grupito que empezaba a formarse, besó a Kaito en una mejilla y se quedó a su lado durante todo el tiempo, dejándole las cosas claras a la invasora.

Ese había sido todo el contacto que tuvieron, pero Rin no quería ni pensar en ella.

Su piedra cayó en la parte interior de la línea del cuadrado con el número siete y no pudo contener un grito de júbilo. Comenzó a saltar, pero cuando pisó sobre una sola pierna apoyó mal el pie sintiendo como si un rayo lo atravesara, causando que se desplomara y casi al instante tuviera a un corrillo de niñas rodeándole, al que se fueron sumando los niños, quienes abandonaban sus pelotas de cuero para enterarse del escándalo de las niñas. Todo fue muy rápido. Más que dolor, sintió una oportunidad para que la atención que le pertenecía legítimamente volviera a ella y también una humillación que iba creciendo con el paso de los segundos. Se tragó las lágrimas, pensando en su próximo comentario arrogante, cuando Miku se arrodilló a su lado, muy seria. Nunca había visto esa expresión en ella y se asustó, ya que la chiquilla siempre estaba feliz y serena, y notaba por la línea de su boca que estaba verdaderamente tensa.

Rin la miró completamente confusa cuando le alzó un brazo y le rodeó su cintura para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Pero el rayo volvió y esa vez juró ver el relámpago.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-¡Apartad! Que alguien avise a un médico, ¡ayuda! Por favor, ¡mi hermana se ha torcido un tobillo!

Len. Rin no pudo contener más las lágrimas al verle abrirse a empujones entre la muchedumbre, insultando a gritos a todo aquel que se metía en su camino. Cuando llegó a su lado la agarró también por la cintura, apoyando el antebrazo en su espalda a unos centímetros por encima del de Miku, ayudándola a caminar. Rin no supo qué pensar o cómo reaccionar. Solo lloraba, cada vez más fuerte, pero no era por dolor.

Cuando se encontró recostada sobre su cama, sudando, notó el revoltijo de cabellos rubios sobre esta y escuchó el murmullo de las voces de su madre y el doctor, juró proteger por siempre a aquellas únicas personas que le habían ayudado cuando ningún otro de sus amigos lo hizo y tan solo observó. Prometió que día sí y día también viviría por ellos y los ayudaría en un problema por mínimo que fuera. Todo eso no solo porque quería que algún día lograran entender lo mucho que había significado para ella que le tendieran una mano mientras su realidad se volvía borrosa, sino porque habían demostrado ser fieles a su amistad, por lo cual merecían el mismo trato. Tan solo un pequeño gesto que para Rin había significado todo. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor y por un momento pensó que moriría. Quería que algún día llegaran a comprender lo mucho que les apreciaba y para ello se esforzaría en transmitirles sus sentimientos.


	2. Envidiada felicidad

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Vocaloid es de Yamaha Corporation._

* * *

Cuando a Luka le quitaron la venda que le cubría los ojos no pudo evitar impresionarse tras el grito de "¡feliz cumpleaños!" que corearon sus amigos. Estaban todos. Su mejor amiga, Miku, se acercó a ella para darle un gran abrazo y tirarle de nuevo de las orejas.

-¡Lo he hecho yo! ¿Estás sorprendida? – Le confesó con una enorme sonrisa infantil.

Se habían conocido en la escuela cuando Miku ingresó debido a la mudanza. Luka no estaba en la misma clase que ella, pero no pasó desapercibido para la niña de las coletas que la pequeña Megurine siempre estaba con su primo y el resto de chicos. Pudo ver desde el principio que estaba muy contenta allí, pero alguna vez notó en sus ojos un anhelo secreto. Más tarde Miku descubrió que las chicas la odiaban sencillamente porque le tenían envidia de estar con el género masculino, algo que ninguna de las otras muchachas se atrevía a hacer. Quizá de vez en cuando alguna entregaba una carta de confesión a sus amigos, pero ellos siempre rechazaban todas y cada una de ellas. Las niñas dedujeron que era porque a todos les gustaba Luka y habían firmado un pacto silencioso de odio profundo hacia la pelirrosa. Miku, pese a sus nueve años de edad, se dio cuenta rápidamente de la tristeza que portaba.

Un día, mientras Luka esperaba por que algún sirviente la fuera a buscar tras el final de las clases, se acercó, le dijo hola y tras darle una flor se sentó a su lado, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas banales. Repitió esa acción siempre que tuvo oportunidad, hasta que Luka comenzó a esperarla para ir juntas hasta la panadería de la esquina y volver. Al principio pensó que la pequeña se burlaba de ella y solo buscaba humillarla, pero tras haber visto tantas veces su mirada y sonrisa sinceras se fue abriendo poco a poco. Después le presentó a sus otras dos amigas, con quienes siempre la había visto. Sabía el nombre de Gumi porque su primo no hacía otra cosa que hablar de ella, y el de Rin porque ella y Len eran los primeros mellizos había visto.

Luka no podía sentirse más agradecida hacia la que era ahora su mejor amiga. Gracias a ella había conocido a otras personas geniales y ahora todos juntos eran como un grupo, ya que inevitablemente los amigos de Luka notaron que ella ya no pasaba el tiempo con ellos. Gakupo fue el más angustiado en ese aspecto ya que, como su prima en un principio, creyó que intentaban ridiculizarla. Entendió la situación con solo mirar a la pelirrosa sentada en un banco con una chica de coletas azules. La sonrisa de su prima era tan sincera como la de su nueva amiga.

Un día la pequeña Megurine se encontraba entre sus amigos contando entusiasmada que Miku-chan le había presentado a sus simpáticas y guapas amigas y se sintió muy contento por ella, ya que siempre la había tratado como una hermana. Lo que le causó impresión fue cuando Luka nombró a su nueva amiga Gumi. Todos allí sabían que él siempre había tenido obsesión por esa niña y su pelo verde. Cada día que pasaba la miraba de lejos y murmuraba lo preciosa que era, convirtiéndola en una especie de amor platónico. Vio la ocasión perfecta para conocerla, así que le insinuó a Kaito que quería conocer a las nuevas compañías de su prima, pero este no se creyó la excusa ni por un segundo. Resultaba evidente que estaba ansioso por la famosa chica del cabello verde. Un día Luka los juntó a todos, incluso Len decidió unirse y se maravilló de lo bien que se habían llevado entre ellos, todo gracias a Miku. Lo que pudo notar fue que su primo parecía estar cohibido, él, que siempre era tan extrovertido.

Estaban todos frente a ella, esperando su turno de abrazarla con una sonrisa enorme. La habitación estaba cubierta de lazos y postres, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el pedazo de tela en el que ponía "¡felices trece!" adornado con dibujos y frases escritas por cada uno de ellos. Cuando empezaron la fiesta en casa de los Kamui, la cumpleañera rompió a llorar de la alegría que sentía al ver juntos a todos los amigos que había conseguido con el tiempo. Gumi se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Yuma mientras comían algo, su primo y Kaito habían decidido coger unos florines y se lanzaban estocadas imprecisas. Akaito reía junto a Miku y ella, quien estaba a la cabeza de la mesa. Pensó con tristeza que ese sería de sus últimos cumpleaños juntos, ya que su primo Gakupo y el primo de Kaito, Akaito, pronto tendrían la edad suficiente como para ir a buscar fortuna o empezar a trabajar. Seguirían viéndose, pero no a diario.

-¿Dónde están Rin-chan y Len-kun? –Cuestionó entonces Akaito.

Era cierto. Ellos le habían dado un enorme abrazo, pero ahora no podía verlos por ninguna parte. Esos dos siempre estaban juntos. Rin solía hablar de lo genial que era su hermano, por lo que Len se sonrojaba y negaba diciendo que la persona a la que describía no era otra que ella misma.

-Se pelearon otra vez. – Contestó Miku con una sonrisita de complicidad y un encogimiento de hombros, haciendo que la gruesa trenza que llevaba ese día abarcando todo su cabello se deslizara por su hombro.

Aunque también discutían. Siendo sinceros, discutían al menos una vez por semana y usualmente era Rin la que andaba quejándose y de morritos. Miku, con su buena voluntad sin fin, la aconsejaba la primera. Sumándose Luka y Gumi hacían un grupo invencible. Ah, Miku Hatsune, su mejor amiga, Miku-chan, su Miku.

Esta vez los mellizos se habían enfadado porque Len le robó el postre a su hermana en la cena del día anterior debido a que dos días antes Rin había hecho lo mismo con el suyo. Rin había llorado en los brazos de todas porque su hermano no le dirigía la palabra, pero al día siguiente la tristeza y los pucheros se transformaron en rabia y unos labios fruncidos en una mueca altanera _y _reprobadora. Luka supuso que en ese momento estarían disculpándose.

Y Luka no se equivocaba. Afuera, en el jardín, Rin hacía ondas con sus dedos índices mientras miraba al suelo, mordiéndose el labio en arrepentimiento. Le había dicho a su hermano que lo sentía muchísimo y que quería que volvieran a ser mellizos. Cuando llegó el silencio de Len, la hebras de hierba se volvieron de lo más interesantes. Lo sintió acercarse un paso y ponerle las manos en los hombros con suavidad. Rin lo tuvo claro: Len le diría que no quería seguir siendo su mellizo y estaba buscando una forma para decírselo y que no se lo tomara muy mal, ya que pese a no querer compartir su sangre, la estaría protegiendo como siempre hacía.

-Rin, mírame.

No quería hacerle caso, pero él le alzó el mentón con dos dedos obligándola a levantar la cabeza. Aun así desvió la mirada. Len pegó sus frentes y le tomó una mano, entrelazado sus dedos. Entonces, como si fuera un pacto, ambos cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo y se dieron un corto beso en los labios.

-Eso no es algo que podamos cambiar. Es lo que somos. Es lo que sentimos. –Rin se sintió confundida, sin saber que detrás de las palabras de Len había una emoción implicada.– Si quieres que te perdone, tienes que darme tu postre por una semana y hacerme masajes siempre que quiera, además no puedes ponerte mis abrigos ni entrar a mi cuarto sin mi permiso, y sobretodo tienes rotundamente prohibido acercarte a mis consolas.

Ella ya no estaba triste. Le miraba fijamente con las mejillas hinchadas, rojas de la rabia.

-¡Len-baka! – Le gritó casi dejándolo sordo por su cercanía y justo después le pegó en el hombro.

-¡Ouch! ¡Marimacho! – Se burló, sacándole la lengua y huyendo de la furia en la que se había convertido su hermana mayor al interior de la casa, sin poder dejar de reir.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	3. Es la hora del adiós

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Vocaloid es de Yamaha Corporation._

* * *

No podía dormir; había sido una semana terrible. Estaba agotado, pero el juguetón de Morfeo no hacía más que darle esquinazo. No sabía cómo, ni quién había sido. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que su madre ya no estaría nunca más. Ni ella, ni el conductor del automóvil que colisionó contra el que ella usaba tras volver de visitar a sus amigas. Ahora estaban solos con su padrastro. Había tenido que ser fuerte por él mismo y por Rin. Ella asumiera el llorar por ambos al ver que Len no derramaba ni una gota. Pero resultaba agotador soportarlo todo solo. Lo peor de todo aquello era que, que ellos supieran, no tenían más familia biológica que su padre al que rara vez veían y tan solo tenían once años.

Escuchó otro trueno más de la tormenta que había empezado minutos atrás y cuando cesó pudo notar claramente como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba suavemente, alertándolo.

-Len, ¿estás despierto? –Escuchó a su hermana preguntar con inseguridad. En realidad la estaba esperando. Siempre había temido a las tormentas, y todas y cada una de ellas las pasaban juntos.

Poco después notó un movimiento en su cama y cómo un bulto se deslizaba bajo las sábanas, pegándose a su espalda. La escuchó sonreír.

-Len…

Lo había pillado. Se giró hacia su lado y la pudo ver gracias a que ella había entrado con un candelabro que había dejado sobre su mesilla de noche. Ella lo abrazó sin perder un segundo y escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

-Ne, Len, he crecido. – Se refería a la estatura, aunque tan solo eran unos centímetros. Ellos dos siempre habían medido más o menos lo mismo, pero desde hacía poco ella le había superado por tres centímetros.

-Estoy pensando en dejarme el pelo largo. – Sugirió él. La sintió apretarse a su cuerpo cuando cayó otro relámpago y la rodeó por la cintura en un abrazo mutuo. –Pareceré un canalla, ¿crees que podría quedarme bien?

-A ti nada puede quedarte bien. – Objetó ella sonriendo un poco.

-Tienes razón. Seguro que con un lazo estaría mucho más mono. –Ella le golpeó ofendida, ya que siempre usaba lazos para adornar su cabello. - ¡Ouch! ¡Para!

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, escuchando la lluvia caer al otro lado y algún que otro trueno, protegidos por las paredes de la casa y bajo el calor de otro cuerpo, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ahora somos tú y yo.

-Siempre lo hemos sido. –Discutió.

-Digo que ahora estamos solo nosotros.

-No hay tanta diferencia. – Len encogió sus hombros. – Mamá apenas pasaba tiempo en casa. Además tenemos a su marido.

-Ya, pero…

Ella nunca terminó esa frase. Se perdió de nuevo en sus cavilaciones. Entonces fue el turno de Len para dudar. Estaba cansado de contener su malestar. Lo que él no sabía era que su hermana melliza se moría de ganas por ayudarle, pero al mostrarse él tan impenetrable no encontraba oportunidad. En ese momento ella vio su hueco.

-¿Crees que siguen con nosotros?

-Claro. Papá siempre lo decía: "Las personas viven en los corazones tanto tiempo como se les nombre."

-Como se les recuerde.

-Eso he dicho. – Rin besó su pecho y le acarició con suavidad el hombro, en ese punto que sabía que lo tranquilizaba.

-La echo de menos… - Esta vez fue Len quien la abrazó con más fuerza, rindiéndose.

-Yo también… pero mamá no habría querido que sufriéramos por su culpa.

La joven se alarmó al notar húmedo su hombro, donde reposaba la cabeza de su hermano. Besó su cabello y acarició con más ternura su espalda. Era su turno de ser fuerte. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en los brazos del otro, pero notó que Len se había calmado y conseguido dormirse, por lo que se quedó mirándolo por largo rato. Él era precioso y vulnerable. Ella había jurado protegerlo, animarlo, estar a su lado… Y esa semana fue todo lo contrario. Se reprochó mentalmente por su actitud llorona, haciendo una nueva promesa de no volver a derramar ni una lágrima a cambio de permitirse un capricho. Le besó en su comisura izquierda, sonrojándose y castigándose a sí misma porque eso estaba mal, pero es que hacía tanto tiempo que no le daba un beso… Cuando pillaban a su madre y su padrastro besándose en la boca, él se sonrojaba y su madre les explicaba que era lo que hacían las personas que se querían mucho. Los mellizos se querían mucho, así que siguieron su ejemplo hasta que fueron lo suficientemente mayores como para darse cuenta que hacer eso entre hermanos no estaba bien. Rin se dijo que sería su secreto y cerró sus ojos buscando el sueño.

Len despertó unas horas después. Su hermana tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, a solo centímetros de su cara, por lo que ella fue lo primero que vio. Para su fortuna, sus orbes azules se encontraban ausentes, ya que sintió que algo no estaba bien.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla, pero resultaría inútil; Rin tenía un sueño tan pesado que aunque pasara una apisonadora por su lado no se enteraría.

Bajó las escaleras y escuchó a su padrastro hablando por teléfono. Así que eso era lo que lo había despertado. Se sentó en una esquina para escuchar sin ser visto, abrazando sus piernas.

-¿…ahora?... Eso no cambia nada… ¡No!... Ella la tenía y nosotros estamos casados, ¡me pertenece!… Tienen su vida aquí… –Esta vez fue un silencio más prolongado. Lo siguiente lo dijo apenas con un hilo de voz- ¿Len…?

Al susodicho se le paró el corazón y por un segundo se olvidó de respirar. Hablaban sobre ellos.

-…Entiendo… No, no lo comparto… No, todo menos eso, ¡te lo ruego!... -Incluso el niño pudo escuchar unos gritos salir del teléfono- Es-está bien…

Pese al shock inicial reunió valor para echar un ojo a su padrastro. Estaba pálido, pasándose continuamente la mano libre por el cabello. Se giró hacia Len y fue demasiado tarde para esconderse, por lo que salió por completo, dirigiéndose al hombre que le miraba fijamente y con seriedad.

-... Sí, nos vemos allí. –Colgó con sarcasmo, golpeando el teléfono un poco más fuerte de lo debido. – Len… tengo que hablar contigo. Con vosotros. Ese era tu padre. Seré directo, quiere vuestra custodia. Concretamente te quiere a ti. Le he pedido un juicio e iremos a tribunal a finales…

-No hace falta. Iré con él.

En el pequeño cuerpo de Len se mezclaron en menos de cinco segundos un amasijo de emociones. Por un momento imperó el odio a su padre por pretender desligarlos del lugar al que pertenecían pero fue rápidamente dominado por la preocupación por Rin. Ella no soportaría dejar toda su vida atrás. Sabía que su padre ganaría ese juicio, a fin de cuentas era su padre biológico y tenía una pareja estable. No podía separar a su hermana de sus amigos, pero tampoco quería separarla de él. Hacía poco se había dado cuenta que no sentía lo mismo por ella que hacia Miku, Luka o incluso Gumi. Le gustaba Rin, siempre le había gustado. Y eso estaba mal, muy mal, puesto que ellos eran mellizos. En su madurez infantil Len comprendía todo eso y que si quería olvidar ese cariño especial tendría que alejarse de ella. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta. No pudo evitar las lágrimas, no cabía la posibilidad de comparar la pérdida de su madre con esta otra. Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
